La toile des monstres
by kimi-ebi
Summary: Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi triste. Lorsqu'elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il lui répond qu'il ne peut rien lui dire. Il a l'air effrayé, et il l'effraie. Elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Quelque chose ne va pas et elle veut qu'il aille mieux, alors elle lui dit : "Si tu ne peux en parler, tu peux peut-être me montrer". Et il se met à peindre.


_Disclaimer : Aucun personne ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour mon bon plaisir._

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une longue absence, me revoici avec ceci. Le "ceci" en question est une fanfiction qui me tenait énormément à coeur depuis un moment, et que j'ai seulement terminée récemment. Ce texte est centré autour de Sai, mais aussi de Sakura. Vous pouvez voir leur relation comme vous le souhaitez, ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse ici._

_J'ai voulu relever un défi en écrivant cette fic, un défi particulier, mais je l'ai tenté. Je voulais raconter une fic portant sur un sujet sensible (ici un viol, donc warning pour sujet sensible, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune description, je vous rassure, je décrirais plutôt ce texte comme beaucoup de sentiments mêlé à de la psychologie) de manière réaliste, et ce en prenant Sai pour victime. Je vois beaucoup - trop - de fics où ce sujet est traité à la légère, et je voulais réussir à écrire un texte réaliste dessus. Où toute l'horreur de la situation passerait sans choquer, et où surtout les réactions de Sai, ses pensées, seraient logiques, en écrivant quelque chose de pas trop déprimant non plus, avec de l'espoir, parce que ce texte porte avant tout sur la reconstruction du personnage. J'ai essayé, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne, mais j'ai essayé. C'était dur avec Sai et j'imagine qu'il est un peu OOC. Je m'en excuse, vraiment. J'ai essayé._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce long OS, le plus long que j'ai écrit pour le moment, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que c'est clairement l'un de mes textes préférés. Je remercie aussi Billy Stone pour ses conseils pour la fin de l'histoire, sans qui ce texte n'aurait certainement pas la même saveur, au moins pour la toute dernière partie. Merci aussi à Chisei et Shoupinett pour leur avis et leur soutient. D'ailleurs, à Chisei et Shoupinett : j'ai modifié la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira davantage. Personnellement, je la trouve bien meilleure. Sinon, merci aussi à mon cours de philosophie sur la liberté, qui m'a, mine de rien, inspirée ce texte. Sans ce cours de philo, ce texte n'aurait même pas vu le jour. Alors vive la philo x)._

_Et à tout le monde : bonne lecture, je l'espère,_

_kimi-ebi_

* * *

La toile des monstres

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur le sol si froid, les bras serrant son corps frêle et tremblant. C'était peut-être une question de minutes, d'heures ou de jours, mais pour lui, cela ressemblait à l'éternité. Il avait l'impression que même le temps l'avait abandonné, qu'il était coupé du monde et qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici.

Mais au fond, est-ce que cela importait ?

Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger. De quoi ? Il ne savait pas très bien. Sans doute de tout, du monde extérieur, de cette chambre aux murs trop sombres, aux murs trop froids, et de _lui_, même s'il était parti, même s'il… _mais allait-il vraiment ne pas revenir ?_

Il frissonna, et se roula un peu plus en boule. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ses yeux étaient désespérément secs, et grands ouverts, comme ahuris. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Ce genre de choses n'était pas censé arriver.

Ce genre de choses n'arrivait jamais.

Ou tout du moins cela arrivait aux autres, parfois, mais pas à quelqu'un de proche, encore moins à soi-même.

Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cela lui était arrivé.

Il n'en était même pas tout à fait sûr, parce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas que cela soit arrivé. Mais les souvenirs étaient là, ancrés dans sa tête, et il savait que s'il y avait nombre de choses qu'il avait oubliés et qui jamais ne reviendraient, cet événement était comme marqué à l'encre indélébile, et qu'il resterait gravé là, pour longtemps.

Pour toujours.

Et il y avait la douleur, la souffrance, comme une brûlure, là où il pouvait encore sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, ou un écrasement, comme ses poumons comprimés qui peinaient à obtenir de l'air. Il ne savait pas très bien. Mais ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Sa tête, sa nuque, son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, ses _hanches_, et… et… il avait laissé des bleus partout, il en était certain. Pourtant il ne s'était pas débattu, oh non il ne s'était pas débattu, et c'était peut-être le pire, parce que peut-être que… peut-être qu'alors cela serait resté quelque chose qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, et pas à lui.

Et paradoxalement, il y avait ce vide dans son cœur, immense. Il ne l'avait jamais ressenti avec autant d'intensité. Et pourtant c'était là, une impression forte et oppressante, qu'il n'était rien, qu'il n'avait jamais rien été, qu'il ne comptait pour personne, car après tout, comme _il _lui avait dit : _tu n'as même pas de prénom, d'identité. Personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu ne comptes pour personne. _Et puis, il avait ajouté, et c'était peut-être le plus douloureux : _Tu devrais être content de servir à quelque chose._

Content de servir à quelque chose.

Content d'être utile.

Les mots tournaient dans sa tête, encore et encore, et il ne pouvait les retenir.

Et il lui semblait qu'à ce moment-là il avait commencé à pleurer. Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Parce qu'il ne pleurait jamais. Mais la souffrance avait juste été trop forte. Parce qu'elle continuait d'être juste trop forte. Mais qu'il n'avait plus aucune larme à verser.

Il y eut un bruit, non loin, comme quelque chose heurtant le sol bruyamment, comme _une chaussure sur le parquet_, et un frisson d'horreur le traversa. Tout à coup, la panique le prit et de grosses gouttes de sueur roulèrent le long de son dos moite, sur son front, ou encore sur son torse. Et un flot confus de pensées l'assaillit, un flot constitué d'images mêlées à des mots, à ses sons, des souvenirs, qui se heurtaient encore et encore, dans un chaos total. Et pourtant tout pouvait être réduit à une phrase, une unique phrase terrifiante.

Et s'_il _était revenu ?

Et d'autres images l'assaillirent, et il eut envie de vomir.

Il tendit l'oreille, aux aguets, les yeux grands ouverts, hébétés. Autour de lui, la chambre était vide et silencieuse. Sombre. Il se rappelait la manière dont il était sorti des ténèbres, juste là, près de la porte. Mais elle était fermée, et il était certain qu'à présent il était seul. Il se rappelait ses mots qui avaient brisé le silence, ses mots terribles, qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Ils se mêlaient à ses sens, venaient tacher son présent. Et même si tout était silencieux, même s'il n'y avait que les ténèbres oppressantes et le silence et le vide, ils résonnaient à ses oreilles comme s'_il_ était encore là, comme si tout était encore son présent et non un passé pas si éloigné que cela. Et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé le bruit de pas, parce qu'il était certain qu'ils peuplaient ses souvenirs, et…

Etait-il en train de perdre la tête ?

Il tendit l'oreille, mais il n'y avait vraiment rien. Que le silence. Et il n'avait rien envie d'entendre. Ses yeux pouvaient percevoir les contours des meubles, son armoire dans un coin, qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi massive et sombre. Tout à coup, il eut peur que quelqu'un en sorte et se jette sur lui, et il se mit à trembler violemment. Et il y avait la porte, qu'il n'osait même plus regarder, de peur de voir quelque chose, de peur de _le _voir. Alors il fixait la fenêtre, la lumière qui perçait faiblement et le plongeait dans une semi-obscurité. Et il attendit.

Il attendit, et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre et qu'il y avait un goût métallique, un goût de sang, sur sa langue. Il se rappelait qu'il en avait senti un semblable lorsqu'_il_… lorsque… il se contraignit à penser à autre chose. C'était trop douloureux, et il désirait si ardemment oublier qu'il en avait mal, que ça le brûlait. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Et qu'il ne savait pas comment il était supposé vivre avec cela.

Il attendit, et vraiment il n'y avait personne, vraiment il était _seul_, alors il resta là, les genoux contre la poitrine, les yeux grands ouvertes, le teint beaucoup trop pâle, allongé là où il avait eu si mal, parce qu'il n'avait juste pas eu la force de se déplacer.

Et il y eut un bruit, et cette fois il était certain que cela appartenait au présent, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de cela dans ses souvenirs, dans son cauchemar, parce que c'était le bruit d'un poing qui s'écrasait contre une porte, et qu'_il _n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, parce que le seul endroit où un point s'était écrasé, c'était sur sa peau, et que cela ne produisait vraiment pas le même son.

Un instant, il resta là, ne sachant pas comment réagir, puis comme le bruit se répétait, et qu'une voix forte, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, résonnait, il décida de se lever, parce qu'une pensée terrible l'avait frappé.

Et si… et s'il n'avait pas fermé à clef, et que l'autre décidait d'entrer, quel qu'il soit, et ce peu importe ce qu'il désirait ?

Il n'était certain que d'une chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le trouve dans un tel état. Il en mourrait de honte – _il meurt déjà de honte. _Alors il se leva, et ses jambes lui firent si mal qu'il crut tomber, et la pièce tourna comme s'il avait été dans un quelconque manège, un manège cruel. Peut-être n'était-ce que cela, au fond. Un manège, une illusion, et bientôt il se rendrait compte que rien de tout cela n'avait existé, et bientôt il tuerait celui qui avait osé penser lui faire une telle blague, parce que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Parce que…

Parce que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut du mal à marcher, il eut du mal à faire obéir son corps. Peut-être n'était-ce pas son corps après tout. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas vraiment là, que rien n'était vrai. Il en avait envie, vraiment. Mais la douleur était juste trop forte pour que cela ne soit qu'une illusion.

Alors lentement, il atteignit la porte d'entrée, se planta devant, et l'observa avec ses grands yeux hébétés et effrayés. Et il entendit une voix, une voix qu'il connaissait vraiment bien, et qui n'était pas celle qu'il avait craint entendre. C'était une voix insouciante, si caractéristique, si familière.

« Sai ! Es-tu là ? On a entraînement, tu te rappelles ? Tu n'es déjà pas venu ce matin, alors Sai, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison parce que… »

Ce matin ? Alors c'était sans doute une question d'heures. Il regarda la porte sans comprendre, un long moment, et quand Naruto menaça de l'ouvrir de force, il paniqua, et il ne réfléchit pas avant de crier, d'une voix rauque, si rauque qu'il en tressaillit, si rauque qu'il se demanda si c'était bien lui qui parlait :

« N-Naruto ! Je... je ne viendrai pas. Je… »

Il hésita, décida que sa voix rauque pouvait lui servir.

« J-je suis malade. Je ne peux pas sortir. Je… »

Ses mots s'évanouirent et moururent au coin de ses lèvres. Il était déjà surpris qu'il puisse parler. Cela lui paraissait tellement étrange, tellement déplacé. Il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un long rêve, d'un long cauchemar.

Sauf que tout était vrai.

« Vraiment ? »

Le ton de Naruto n'était plus énervé, mais inquiet. Cela aussi lui paraissait étrange. Parce que, parce que… _Personne ne se soucie de toi_.

N'est-ce pas ?

« Si tu veux, on pourra passer après l'entraînement et…

- N-non ! »

Sa voix était paniquée, son ton tremblant, mais il n'avait pu retenir son cri. Il y eut un silence, et finalement l'autre lui demanda :

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Sai ?

- O-oui, c'est juste que je préfère être seul. Mais tout va bien. »

Il avait beaucoup menti dans sa vie, mais c'était sans conteste le plus gros mensonge qu'il ait un jour sorti. Et lorsque son coéquipier partit sans ouvrir cette porte, sans vérifier que c'était la vérité, sans vérifier que Sai, vraiment, allait bien, il se laissa glisser dos à ladite porte, et tomba par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Et la tête dans ses mains, il se mit à sangloter.

* * *

Les jours passaient, et c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte à quel point chaque matin, chaque soir, chaque seconde, ressemblait à la précédente. Et il doutait que quelque chose changerait un jour.

Il y avait les entraînements, les missions, pour le Hokage, ou pour la Racine. Le fait qu'il doive _le_ voir tous les jours, ses tremblements à chaque fois, la peur dans son ventre, et l'indifférence de l'autre, son regard si froid, au fond pas si différent de celui qu'il lui lançait avant, pas si différent de celui qu'il lançait à tous. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. S'il n'avait pas aussi mal, il pourrait le croire lui aussi. Et c'était terrible de voir que cela n'avait eu aucune incidence sur les autres, alors que tout cela, l'événement, les mots, la souffrance, tout cela était en train de le briser. Et c'était terrible, vraiment, de voir que personne ne se rendait compte de rien.

Et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Il était déchiré. D'un côté il voulait qu'ils sachent, il voulait leur dire, mais il avait peur, il avait peur parce qu'il était si sale et si dégoutant, si _répugnant_, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir leurs regards écœurés se poser sur lui, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il aurait pu crier plus fort, qu'il aurait pu se débattre, et que peut-être, peut-être que rien ne serait arrivé. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Il aurait pu s'entraîner davantage aux entraînements, il aurait pu se battre, il aurait pu tenter de s'échapper. Tout était de sa faute, il en était persuadé, et cela le tuait, parce que s'il était à ce point dégouté de lui-même, alors… _alors que penseraient les autres ?_

Il était tellement sale, si _sale_ qu'il se demandait comment ses camarades pouvaient encore supporter sa présence. Parce que cela devait se voir, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi doué pour dissimuler quelque chose d'aussi grave, quelque chose d'aussi terrible, et qu'il ne comprenait pas comment le monde pouvait tourner sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Il ne savait tout simplement pas comment le monde pouvait continuer de tourner alors que le sien semblait s'être arrêté pour toujours.

Il en était venu à la conclusion que si personne n'avait remarqué c'était que personne ne s'en souciait. Et au fond, c'était ce qu'il s'était toujours dit. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il s'intéresser à lui ? Il n'était qu'une arme, qu'un objet, élevé, né pour tuer, dressé pour ne rien ressentir. On lui avait demandé de tuer la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas d'identité, il ne se souvenait même plus de son nom. Cet homme qui lui avait tout pris lui avait aussi tout donné. Alors peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être lui devait-il cela, puisqu'après tout il n'était rien. Peut-être que cela était normal, que cela se faisait, que c'était lui qui exagérait.

Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose en lui était sur le point de se briser, ou qu'il était déjà brisé, et que personne ne pourrait jamais remettre les pièces en place ?

Pourquoi est-ce que cela faisait aussi mal ?

Et d'un autre côté, il avait incroyablement envie d'en parler.

Il avait envie d'en parler, juste pour se convaincre que tout était vrai, qu'il n'était pas fou, parce qu'en parler, cela donnerait à l'événement une autre dimension, une dimension réelle, et qu'au moins il serait certain de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Il avait envie d'en parler juste pour se convaincre que ces mots, ces mots qui le brisaient, n'avaient été que des mots, et qu'il existait quelqu'un en ce monde qui se souciait assez de lui pour le laisser pleurer sur son épaule, parce qu'au fond, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cela. Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et un peu d'amour. Il était trop seul, cela lui faisait trop mal.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il voulait franchir le pas, quelque chose le bloquait, et c'était lui-même. Et il s'en voulait, parce qu'il avait si peur, peur d'être rejeté, peur d'être vu comme un être sale, peur de se rendre compte que vraiment, il n'avait personne.

Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Et il se disait qu'il était vraiment incroyablement faible.

Alors il se contentait de crier, à l'intérieur, parce que sous son crâne il était un petit garçon qui se débattait pour ne pas tomber en mille morceaux, même si à l'extérieur il n'y avait que ce masque, qu'il arborait tous les jours, et ce sourire, si terne, si faux, qui le caractérisait si bien. Et il se demandait comment personne ne se rendait compte de rien, alors qu'il hurlait, hurlait comme s'il allait mourir, même si en apparence il était juste un peu plus impassible que d'habitude, et que rien, sauf peut-être quelques tressaillements lorsque quelqu'un le touchait, et un teint un peu plus blême que sa peau ordinaire, ne venait le trahir.

Il criait continuellement, mais personne ne l'entendait.

Parce que les seuls moments où ils perçaient sa carapace, c'était quand il se réveillait en hurlant d'un cauchemar.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Il n'y avait jamais personne.

Et le cauchemar était en train de devenir son quotidien.

* * *

Un mois et deux jours après que _ça _avait eu lieu – il comptait chaque jour en se demandant combien d'autres il pourrait supporter –, il prit une décision. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Peu importait la honte, la peur, le fardeau était bien trop lourd à porter. Alors il se mit à tout essayer pour leur faire comprendre.

Lorsque quelqu'un le touchait, ou était trop près, il sursautait, parfois exagérément, et s'éloignait en arborant son sourire faux et si familier. Il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Il ne supportait vraiment plus le contact.

Lorsqu'il devait partir rejoindre ceux de la Racine, il prenait son temps, alors qu'il avait toujours été bien ponctuel, s'efforçant d'attirer l'attention des autres sur le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Il ne mangeait presque plus rien, et avait dit à ses camarades qu'il avait beaucoup maigri, ce qui était vrai, parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de manger. _Parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de rien faire. _

Il laissait sous-entendre qu'il ne dormait pas bien, voire pas du tout, lorsqu'on lui demandait d'où venaient ces horribles cernes violets qui s'étalaient comme des bleus sur son visage blême. Manifestation physique de ses cauchemars, de ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais la plupart du temps, on lui recommandait de boire une tisane, de moins travailler, parce que tous pensaient que ce n'était qu'un simple _surmenage_, ou bien on pensait juste que c'était Sai, et que Sai était bizarre, et que ce n'était pas important. Et lui continuait de crier. Et se sentait de plus en plus seul. Et mal.

Un jour il invita Sakura.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait choisie, elle, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était plus sensible, qu'elle pourrait comprendre, et qu'elle ne se moquerait pas. La vraie raison, sans doute, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas en parler à un homme, il ne supportait pas d'en parler à un homme, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Et qu'il avait peur.

Lorsqu'elle entra, il l'attendait. Elle était rayonnante, arborant son sourire habituel, et un instant il pensa que peut-être elle se souciait de lui, et une vague de chaleur et d'espoir se diffusa dans tout son corps. Il s'en voulut pour cela. Parce que ce serait trop douloureux de s'apercevoir que c'était faux lorsqu'elle le laisserait tomber, parce que c'est ce qui allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Et en ce moment, il avait tendance à s'en vouloir pour beaucoup de choses.

Ils s'assirent.

Elle tripotait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts pâles, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il pensa avec tristesse qu'elle était gênée d'être ici, et cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien, ou plutôt elle mangea et elle parla tandis que lui écoutait sans toucher à son assiette. Elle lui parlait de l'entraînement, de Naruto, de Sasuke, de la prochaine mission, d'Ino, de ses souvenirs avec elle, et d'autres choses encore. Elle lui annonça que son amie l'avait invitée une fois et qu'elles avaient parlé de garçons et que cela avait été génial parce que _je n'ai que des partenaires masculins et qu'aucun ne pourrait comprendre, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça._ Il lui assura que cela ne le gênait pas. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis le début du repas, et les mots glissaient avec difficulté entre ses lèvres. Sa voix était rauque, comme s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Elle lui lança un regard étrange, mais il lui sourit, et elle haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, et il ne lui avait rien dit, parce que c'était trop dur de lui dire et qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Mais juste avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée, elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa longuement.

Il ne put soutenir son regard.

« Sai, commença-t-elle, tu ne voulais pas me dire quelque chose ? »

Il ne pipa mot. Elle le fixait toujours, les yeux plissés.

« Tu m'as dit de venir pour manger et parce que tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, alors… »

Elle attendit. Son cœur battait à ses oreilles. Il lui faisait mal.

Il se racla la gorge et répondit :

« N-non, ce n'est rien, finalement. Je… ce n'est rien, oublie. »

Mais sa voix était trop faible, et elle ne bougea pas. Finalement, après de longues minutes, il reprit :

« Tu peux partir, tu sais. »

A l'intérieur, il se criait de le lui dire.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, attends. Moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Alors… »

Une pause.

« On peut s'assoir ? »

Sans un mot, il lui désigna le canapé. Lui s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. Il n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard.

Elle se racla la gorge. Elle ne le regardait plus, elle non plus, et ses doigts étaient de nouveau dans ses cheveux, jouant avec une mèche nerveusement.

« Si tu crois, commença-t-elle, hésitante, que Naruto et moi, ou même maître Kakashi, n'avons rien remarqué, tu te trompes. Sai, ça fait combien de temps ? Un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, que tu te comportes bizarrement, et… on croyait que c'était un manque de sommeil, mais je crois que… nous croyons qu'il y a autre chose, alors Sai, je… je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu veux en parler, nous sommes là et que c'est notre rôle de t'aider, alors… »

Elle se tut. Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait le sol. Lui fixait ses mains qui dansaient dans ses cheveux, interdit. Quelque chose, un sentiment qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à définir, grandit en lui. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit très bénéfique, parce que même s'il sentait une chaleur se répandre en lui, il lui semblait qu'il était sur le point de pleurer, et il se haïssait pour cela.

Lentement, il ouvrit les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en franchit la barrière. Il aurait voulu lui dire, mais…

« Je comprends, reprit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire contrit. Excuse-moi de t'embêter avec ça. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en parler si tu ne veux pas. Je comprends. Je… »

Elle se leva. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux, comme stupéfait.

« Je vais juste partir alors, je suppose. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui prit, il ne comprit vraiment pas, mais un sanglot lui échappa, et elle s'immobilisa. Elle se tourna lentement, hébétée, et le fixa. Il tremblait, sa tête était penchée vers le sol et il ne pipait mot.

« Sai ? »

Sa voix, hésitante, un murmure.

Lentement, elle fit un pas vers lui, effrayée, fascinée, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer, et que c'était si étrange. Il ne releva pas la tête, mais il chuchota, d'une voix tellement faible, à peine audible, presque brisée :

« C-ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est… c'est que je ne _peux_ pas… »

Et une larme lui échappa. Il ne put la retenir. Et si elle n'avait pas été là, à le soutenir, si elle n'avait pas bondi, il serait tombé.

Alors ils se sont assis tous les deux sur un canapé, lui tremblant et elle le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras, toujours incapable d'en croire ses yeux. Elle lui murmurait des mots, des paroles réconfortantes, mais il semblait ne pas les entendre. Ils avaient peur tous les deux, lui parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui dire et qu'il craignait d'en être incapable, et même s'il y arrivait il avait peur de sa réaction, si _peur_… et elle parce qu'elle était effrayée à l'idée de découvrir la chose qui pouvait faire pleurer quelqu'un comme Sai, mais aussi parce que ne rien savoir était peut-être encore plus terrifiant, d'une certaine manière. Parce qu'elle se sentait totalement inutile et qu'elle pouvait tout imaginer, et que ce qui lui était arrivé n'était sans doute pas aussi terrible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils étaient assis sur un canapé et ne pipaient mot. Il était juste là, dans ses bras, et même lorsqu'il ne pleura plus, il ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'elle ne le fit. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers ses vêtements, ainsi qu'entendre les battements réguliers et apaisants de son cœur, et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses larmes qui s'étaient écrasées au creux de son cou, et elle était hébétée parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il était seulement capable de pleurer.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent, il s'était peut-être écoulé des heures, il ne savait pas très bien. Encore une fois, il lui semblait que le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. Il n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard lorsqu'il lui dit, d'une voix tremblante, qu'il était incapable de lui révéler quoi que soit.

Elle le regarda, avec des yeux doux légèrement brillants, et posa une main sur son épaule avant de murmurer :

« Je le sais bien. Mais tu peux peut-être me le montrer. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il la regarda vraiment, et elle lui adressa un sourire terne, un sourire tremblant, qui paraissait presque aussi faux que le sien.

Et pour la première fois, son sourire était plus vrai que celui de Sakura.

Parce qu'il était aussi brisé que lui.

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à la peinture plus tôt. C'était pourtant évident, si évident que cela lui avait échappé. Pinceau en main, il réfléchissait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la toile trop blanche, et il se demandait comment exactement il était censé représenter ce qu'il avait à montrer.

Elle le regardait. Assise dans un coin, immobile et silencieuse comme la mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui conseille de seulement faire parler son cœur, et qu'ils aviseraient ensuite.

Sa main glissa le long de la toile. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui avait dit de faire parler son cœur, de montrer ses sentiments, alors il supposait qu'il fallait qu'il parle de honte, d'horreur, de terreur, de solitude, de désespoir, _d'envie d'en finir_. Il ne savait juste pas comment représenter tout cela.

Il utilisa des couleurs sombres. On lui avait toujours dit de débuter avec des teintes claires puis d'aller vers le noir, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment il était censé peindre ce qu'il ressentait avec des couleurs vives ou pire, du _blanc_. Le blanc était la couleur de la pureté, de l'innocence. Il n'était plus ni l'un ni l' autre.

Et c'était bien cela le problème.

Alors il commença avec des couleurs sombres. Du gris. Pas le gris perle doux et clair que revêt le ciel lorsqu'il est aussi lisse qu'un miroir, ou celui tirant sur le blanc d'un jour d'hiver, mais le gris sombre d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, avec les volets entrebâillés et un peu de lumière qui filtre. Le gris d'une chambre à la lumière tamisée.

Il frissonna.

Il était étonné de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il arrivait à peindre. Il lui semblait que l'exercice n'avait jamais été aussi facile. La première teinte posée, il enchaîna avec du bleu marine et du noir, enfin, et d'autres couleurs un peu plus claires mais pas si claires que cela, et il eut l'impression que ses doigts volaient au-dessus de la toile. Le pinceau ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Il était le pinceau et le pinceau était lui, et progressivement la toile prenait l'apparence de ses sentiments.

Ses mains, ses doigts, étaient des oiseaux qui volaient librement au-dessus de la toile, et c'était incroyable, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit bien. Il avait l'impression de transmettre des sentiments à la toile, il avait l'impression d'être vide, mais pas tout à fait, plutôt comme quand on est simple spectateur d'une scène dont on ne ressentirait rien, parce qu'on n'y est pas impliqué. Et il eut l'impression d'être libre. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il oublia la honte, il oublia l'horreur, le désespoir. Il était dans son monde, isolé de l'extérieur par une barrière épaisse. Il finit même par oublier la présence de Sakura derrière lui, qui l'observait avec les sourcils froncés, et qui écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux au fur et à mesure que la scène se dévoilait.

Il peignait. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même s'il ne se sentait pas bien – mais s'était-il senti bien un jour ? – il ne se sentait pas mal.

Lorsqu'il termina, il était encore ivre de ce sentiment nouveau, et il se détacha sans un bruit de son œuvre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha et regarda.

Un petit garçon, seul, qui ressemblait étrangement à Sai. Des yeux sombres, des cheveux sombres, l'air perdu, une peau pâle, blanche, qui détonnait étrangement, paraissait presque briller. Il semblait crier. Il était dans une pièce sombre, une chambre, parce qu'elle pouvait voir un lit, et derrière il y avait des formes étranges. On aurait dit des monstres. Leurs silhouettes se découpaient dans l'obscurité, taches encore plus noires dans cet océan de ténèbres. Elles étaient effrayantes. Et étrangement familières. Sakura plissa les yeux et reconnut avec stupeur des meubles, des meubles avec des visages de monstres, des meubles qui s'étiraient et qui lui donnaient des sueurs froides. Et le pire, c'était le lit, qui ressemblait à un espèce de chien errant sur le point de se jeter sur le gamin. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur la porte, et elle crut voir quelque chose, comme une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre, juste un peu plus sombre que le reste de la pièce. Mais elle devait se tromper. Pourtant, la poignée était comme un rictus sinistre, et un frisson la parcourut.

Elle voulait regarder le vrai Sai, elle voulait détourner les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle fixa le petit gamin qui criait, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer, et elle ressentie de l'horreur, et quelque chose d'autre, même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

« Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle avait peur de comprendre.

* * *

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? »

Ils étaient ensemble, assis dans un parc, à la périphérie de la ville. Il ne la regardait pas, ne regardait rien en particulier. Ses yeux étaient deux fentes réduites à exprimer un sourire faux et à masquer ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, si elle lui avait posé la question deux semaines plus tôt, il n'aurait su quoi lui répondre et aurait paniqué. Là, il pouvait lui dire honnêtement :

« Un peu. »

Et il ajouta, après quelques secondes :

« J'ai dessiné d'autres toiles, tu sais. J'aimerais que tu les vois. »

Elle hocha la tête. Il ne lui avait toujours rien dit, mais si cela pouvait l'aider, elle le ferait.

Pendant un instant, ils ne pipèrent mot, puis elle demanda, hésitante :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a rapport avec la Racine ? »

Il n'était pas très expressif, ne l'avait jamais beaucoup été, mais elle le vit se tendre. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il avait dessiné sa première toile, _la toile des monstres_, et cela les avait rapprochés. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, et même s'il évitait soigneusement de parler d'un certain événement, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi, avait tiré certaines conclusions. Elle était heureuse de voir que cela n'avait pas été totalement vain.

« C'est… ça a rapport, oui, répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. »

Sa voix s'évanouit, et elle s'enquit :

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de me dire quoi que ce soit de plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible.

- Alors je vais devoir découvrir seule. »

Il hocha la tête, très légèrement.

Elle sourit.

« Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux. On se fait tous beaucoup de soucis, tu sais.

- Vraiment ? »

Il la dévisagea. Ses yeux étaient deux puits d'émeraude en incandescence. Elle ne mentait pas, il en était presque certain.

Mais c'était ce presque qui le tuait.

« C'est bizarre, dit-il, j'ai toujours cru que personne ne s'intéressait à moi, que… »

_Tu n'as même pas de prénom, d'identité. Personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu ne comptes pour personne._

Il ferma les yeux, les serra très fort. Pas ces souvenirs ! Il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Avec le temps, il avait espéré qu'ils deviendraient moins forts, moins présents, mais ils étaient comme des brûlures, des mots marqués au fer rouge sur sa peau. A présent, il lui semblait que jamais ils ne partiraient.

« C'est faux ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle paraissait indignée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser cela ? Tu ne peux pas penser ainsi ! Nous, on t'aime. Tu es notre coéquipier. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, on est concernés, ça nous fait mal, ça me fait mal, parce que tu… »

Elle s'interrompit, légèrement rouge. Il la fixait sans comprendre.

« Parce que tu es un ami, acheva-t-elle, et il la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Un ami ?

- Oui.

- C'est quoi, un ami ? »

Elle lui lança un regard étrange.

« C'est quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes et qui compte à tes yeux, et qui ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Il est là, toujours, et il te soutient quand ça ne va pas. C'est quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. Un peu comme une deuxième famille, tu vois ? Sauf que tu ne choisis pas ta famille alors que tu choisis tes amis.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, corrigea-t-il d'une voix atone. Et je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'en avoir une.

- Tu avais un frère, non ? rétorqua Sakura sans réfléchir.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, on m'a demandé de le tuer. C'est la famille, ça ? »

Elle le fixa avec incrédulité, avant de détourner le regard comme si on l'avait brûlée. Un long silence, puis :

« Désolé. »

Elle le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Parce que tu as l'air blessée.

- C'est faux, s'emporta-t-elle avant de se calmer, voyant que son coéquipier était mal à l'aise. Et puis, c'est à moi de m'excuser.

- D'accord. »

Il se tut, avant de demander, indécis :

« Pourquoi ?

- Je n'aurais pas du te parler de ton frère, excuse-moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si, ça l'est pour moi. Même si tu ne comprends pas. C'est grave pour moi, je n'aurais pas du. »

Il la fixa un long moment, puis détourna le regard, le posa sur un point au loin.

« C'est bizarre, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais très bien compris ce qu'est un sentiment, et j'ai tout fait pour tenter de ressentir quelque chose, de comprendre. A présent, il me semble que je comprends quelque chose, mais non seulement je me trompe souvent, mais je n'en suis pas plus heureux, et à présent c'est justement parce que je ressens trop de choses que je me sens mal. Mais peut-être que c'est juste moi qui suis bizarre. Peut-être que… »

_Peut-être que si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre il n'aurait pas été aussi abattu._

_Peut-être que je suis juste faible._

« Tu es plus humain. Ce n'est pas un mal.

- Humain ? Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

- Avant, tu étais juste une arme, à présent tu ressens. Tu peux vivre. Ca ne sert à rien de se lever chaque matin si c'est juste pour survivre et faire ce que l'on te dit. »

Il y réfléchit un moment, avant de répliquer :

« C'est vrai, sans doute, mais qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je fais en ce moment ?

- Faire ce que l'on te dit ?

- Non. Survivre. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il reprit, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide :

« De plus, je ne comprends pas bien le sens du mot « humain ». Je veux dire, cela devrait être synonyme d'une certaine humanité, non ? Or, je n'en vois pas dans ce que nous faisons. »

_Ou dans ce qu'il m'a fait._

Elle hésita. Finalement, elle déclara :

« Ca fait bizarre de retrouver le Sai qu'on connait tous. C'est peut-être le signe que tu vas un peu mieux.

- Je vais mieux. »

Et parce qu'il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, et qu'il y avait la peur et la honte et l'horreur nichées au creux de son ventre, comme pour l'éternité, il ajouta, dans un souffle :

« Je crois. »

Un silence. C'est elle qui le brisa.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. Nous combattons pour notre village, pour défendre ceux que nous aimons. C'est un comportement tout à fait humain.

- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais. C'est ce que nous pouvons faire aux autres. Et ça n'a rien d'humain. Et je ne comprends pas. Pas plus que je ne comprends la logique de sa battre pour ceux que l'on aime, même si je crois que j'ai fait des progrès là-dessus. »

Il s'interrompit avant d'ajouter, si faiblement qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre :

« Et parfois, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux ne pas avoir de sentiments. Parce qu'on n'est pas humains, pas vraiment, on ne ressent rien. On se bat, c'est tout, même si on ne sait pas pour quoi, on ne sait pas pour qui. Si l'on commet des crimes atroces, personne ne se demande comment on a pu le faire, parce que nous ne sommes pas des êtres-humains, nous sommes juste des armes. Si en revanche c'est quelqu'un qui a des sentiments qui se bat et qui fait des choses horribles, et ça existe, tout le monde se demandera pourquoi, parce qu'il a des sentiments et que pourtant il a tué, que pourtant il a… fait des choses horribles. Alors qu'il savait que c'était horrible parce qu'il ressent des émotions, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il ne s'en veut pas parce qu'il se dit que c'est pour son village, pour ceux qu'il aime. Dis-moi, lequel des deux est le plus humain ? »

Elle parut hébétée. Quand enfin elle retrouva la faculté de parler, elle murmura, légèrement effrayée :

« Tu n'aurais jamais dit cela avant. Tu te battais et c'était tout. Tu obéissais à Danzo et… mais bon dieu qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu te poses ce genre de questions ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se demandant juste si elle avait remarqué son frémissement à l'évocation de Danzo. Mais elle avait l'air trop choquée pour cela. Finalement elle reprit, au bout d'un long moment, et elle aussi avait le regard dans le vide :

« Tu sais, si j'avais le choix, je ne me battrais pas, mais nous sommes obligés. Parce que ce monde n'est pas rose mais que c'est notre monde et que nous n'avons pas le choix. Et que je ne supporterais pas d'être une simple civile parce que moi aussi je veux protéger ceux que j'aime. Parce que même si nous faisons parfois des choses terribles, on le fait pour ceux que l'on aime, et que… que c'est sans doute la fin qui nous rend humains.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Et cela ne s'applique pas à moi, parce que… »

_Parce que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un._

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, cependant, répliqua-t-elle. Parce que ce n'est pas cela qui fera changer ce monde, et que ça ne sert vraiment à rien de s'interroger ainsi. On est ninjas, on se bat, on fait ce que l'on nous dit, et c'est tout. On n'a pas le droit de dire non.

- Moi j'ai obéi aux ordres pendant trop longtemps. »

Et le dernier était celui qui l'avait brisé.

Parce que… _pourquoi ne me suis-je pas débattu ?_

« Ca ne te ressemble pas de dire ça, commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire crispé. Ca ne te ressemble pas du tout. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance, vraiment pas, vu que nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous l'avons eu avant.

- Le choix ? répéta-t-il avec amertume. Je ne me rappelle de rien, mais je ne crois pas qu'on demande aux gamins de la Racine s'ils veulent y entrer avant de les enrôler de force. Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Parce qu'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été un membre de la Racine.

- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai choisi d'être ninja, c'était ma vocation. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que d'autres se battent pour moi. Alors c'était normal de donner un peu de ma liberté à mes chefs. Et puis la Racine est un autre problème, d'ailleurs…

- Liberté ?

- Oui, liberté. Quand tu as le choix et que tu es plus ou moins libre de ton destin.

- Alors je ne l'ai jamais connue.

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'interroger sur l'humanité des membres de la Racine. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Certains pensent, expliqua-t-elle, que la question morale ne s'applique qu'aux êtres libres ou au moins prétendus libres. Il n'y a pas à se demander si ce que la Racine fait est bien ou mal. Ils le font, c'est tout. En revanche, l'existence de la Racine peut être remise en question, mais cela ne vous a jamais concernés, parce que c'est un être libre qui l'a créée, un être qui avait le choix, et qui a décidé d'asservir d'autres hommes pour la sécurité du village.

- Et en cela il est un monstre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il l'est plus que vous en tout cas. Parce que si la fin est juste il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier de tels moyens.

- Danzo, tu crois qu'il est un monstre ? »

Il y avait un tremblement dans sa voix, à peine perceptible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question, mais il fallait qu'il la lui pose. C'était un besoin. Parce que s'il avait été la victime d'un monstre, peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que c'était la faute du monstre, que lui n'avait été qu'une victime et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il avait besoin qu'elle lui réponde oui, il avait besoin qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il en avait besoin.

« Et bien, c'est un être libre, non ? Il fait des choix. Et certaines des choses qu'il a faites ne sont pas dignes d'un être-humain. »

Il eut du mal à retenir son soupir de soulagement. Tout à coup, c'était comme si un poids, immense, avait été retiré de sa poitrine. Il avait envie de la serrer contre lui et de la remercier, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle lui avait fait du bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Cela aurait paru étrange. A la place, il regarda le ciel, et déclara :

« J'aimerais bien être libre, rien qu'une fois.

- Tu peux quitter la Racine ?

- Non. Danzo, il… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Danzo lui ferait s'il partait. Mais il sentait l'horreur grandir dans son ventre, et il eut envie de vomir alors que de nouveaux souvenirs remontaient à la surface comme des bulles avant d'éclater.

« C'est lui qui t'a fait du mal ? »

Il sursauta, la fixa. Elle ne le regardait pas, mais paraissait pensive.

« Je crois… je crois que je commence à comprendre. »

Elle se tut. Il retint sa respiration. Elle n'ajouta rien, et il finit par détourner le regard, regard qui tomba sur un oiseau, dans une branche d'arbre.

« J'aimerais bien être un oiseau, murmura-t-il, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle lui demanda juste pourquoi. Ca n'a pas de contraintes, pas de frontières, c'est totalement libre. Et parfois, je me dis que certains animaux sont bien plus humains que certains humains eux-mêmes. »

Pendant un long moment, elle ne pipa mot. Puis, très doucement :

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais être un oiseau. »

Il la regarda, lui sourit.

« J'aimerais te remercier. Ca m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi. Et à présent je sais quoi faire. Alors merci, vraiment.

- Je… t'en prie, répondit-elle, légèrement hésitante. »

Il se leva.

« Tu pars ?

- Oui. Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais quoi faire maintenant.

- Et… je peux te demander ce que c'est ? »

Sou sourire s'agrandit.

« Bien sûr que non. » Puis, avec une hésitation : « Mais peut-être que tu peux venir ce soir, chez moi. J'aurais quelque chose à te montrer. »

Il se détourna et la laissa là. Son regard se posa sur l'oiseau, qui se mit à battre des ailes et disparut au loin.

Elle haussa les épaules et se détourna.

* * *

On frappa à la porte.

Un instant, Sai sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. De petits frissons couraient sur sa peau et, malgré tous ses efforts, il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Peut-être la peur ne s'effacerait-elle jamais. Peut-être serait-elle toujours lovée là, à l'intérieur de son ventre, et qu'il ne parviendrait pas à l'y délogée.

Il avait envie de croire à une autre histoire.

Il s'approcha de la porte, ses pas effleurant doucement le sol de sa maison, sans faire de bruit. Sa main se posa sur la poignée. Même entre ses doigts glacés, elle lui paraissait froide et dure. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'il vit Sakura, sa peur s'évanouit.

Elle se tenait là, dans l'obscurité du soir, et il pouvait discerner son sourire. Il nota pourtant ses doigts qui tripotaient une mèche de cheveux, maladroitement, nerveusement, et ses sourcils froncés. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se perdirent sur les quatre murs de la pièce, et ils s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Il l'observait du coin de l'œil, sans mot dire, attendant qu'elle réagisse. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche cependant, seuls quelques mots en sortirent, et il dut tendre l'oreille pour en comprendre le sens.

« Tes tableaux… tu… »

Il secoua la tête. Ses traits étaient impassibles, ses yeux très calmes. A l'intérieur, il tremblait.

« Trop de souvenirs, déclara-t-il d'une voix atone. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, il se détourna, fit quelques pas. Il s'approcha d'une toile, et Sakura était certaine qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue, parce que les couleurs étaient trop claires, trop lumineuses. Parce que cela ne ressemblait pas à Sai. Pas au Sai qu'elle connaissait, pas au Sai triste et faux et presque _brisé _qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelques mois. Alors, sans un mot, elle regarda, et elle se sentit sur le point de pleurer.

« Tu… »

Mais ses mots s'évanouirent dans sa gorge, et elle passa une main sur son visage, devant ses yeux, pour être sûre, pour être sûre de ne pas pleurer, parce que même si elle avait toujours été la plus faible, celle qui sanglotait sans cesse en se reposant sur ses compagnons, même si cette Sakura là n'avait pas totalement disparu et qu'elle ne disparaîtrait probablement jamais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer ses larmes, pas lorsque Sai était ainsi, pas lorsque ses yeux étaient aussi tristes, aussi douloureux, et qu'il paraissait sur le point de craquer. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Alors elle se contenta de regarder, sans un mot.

Et sous son regard, sous leurs regards, au milieu d'une traînée d'un bleu azuré magnifique, se découpaient des ailes de lumière, qui se déployaient en une nuance à mi-chemin entre le gris et le blanc, au-dessus de ce qui semblait être la terre. C'était un oiseau. La plus belle œuvre de Sai. Et leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'il déclara :

« Un jour je serai libre. »

Il y avait de la tristesse dans son regard, malgré ses efforts pour la dissimuler. Il se sentait mal, et son cœur cognait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. Pourtant, il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de ces mots pour aller de l'avant. Alors, juste pour être sûr, juste pour pouvoir vraiment s'en convaincre, il demanda, en inclinant légèrement la tête de côté :

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est possible ? »

Elle sourit. Ses yeux étaient deux émeraudes en fusion, mais il n'y avait presque plus de tristesse, juste un sentiment dont il ne trouvait pas le nom, mais qui lui réchauffa le cœur, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Tout est possible, déclara-t-elle. »

Et son ton, son ton à elle était plein de promesses, des promesses d'un avenir, de quelque chose de plus lumineux l'attendant au bout du chemin.

Il n'était pas certain que cette promesse pourrait être tenue. Alors, tremblant, il ouvrit la bouche encore une fois, tenta de prononcer les mots, tenta de prononcer _son _nom, n'y arriva pas. Cependant son regard à elle brilla, et il sut qu'elle avait compris. Alors elle répondit à sa question muette, d'une voix basse, presque douce :

« Rien n'est éternel. Tout a une fin, et en particulier les êtres humains. Or, Danzo a beau être un monstre, c'est aussi un homme. Et aucun homme n'est éternel. »

Et il mourrait probablement avant lui. Alors il sentit quelque chose, quelque chose se délier en lui et tout à coup il pensa qu'il respirait un peu mieux, alors que l'air de la pièce n'avait pas changé.

Il lui survivrait.

Elle détourna la tête, lui posa une question :

« As-tu jeté tes anciennes toiles ?

- Non. »

Pas d'hésitation dans son ton, pas plus qu'il n'y avait de surprise sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle savait probablement comme lui que s'il n'en supportait plus la vue il ne pourrait jamais s'en séparer, ou en tout cas pas avant une longue période.

Seulement ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

« La Racine…, reprit-il dans un murmure. Tu disais qu'on n'était pas vraiment responsables de nos actes, que c'était une question de liberté. Je pensais… »

Ses mots se bloquèrent, il avait du mal à forcer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il y parvint au prix d'un terrible effort, mais sa voix était rauque, rauque comme s'il allait pleurer, et elle le regardait, elle le regardait et son visage à elle exprimait de la douleur, et c'était peut-être cela qui le poussa à continuer, parce que si elle était capable de souffrir, de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce qu'il ressentait, alors peut-être pouvait-elle comprendre.

Peut-être pouvait-il être un peu moins seul.

« Je pensais être responsable, acheva-t-il. »

Et quand les mots furent sortis, quand ils résonnèrent, honteux, et qu'ils frappèrent ses oreilles, il lui sembla qu'il avait franchi une étape importante, que quelque chose avait été accompli, dépassé. Alors il continua, et ses phrases étaient fluides, et ses mots se déversaient en un flot ininterrompu. Il n'avait presque plus peur.

« Je pensais être responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. Je pensais que c'était ma faute. Je pensais que je méritais tout cela, que… que… »

_Tu devrais être content de servir à quelque chose._

« Que c'était mon rôle, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus aigue, mais tout juste. Je… je pensais que c'était normal, que c'était moi qui réagissais mal… Je… »

Il s'interrompit. Il y avait de la souffrance dans son regard. Sans en détourner les yeux, elle demanda :

« Raconte-moi… raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… Sai… »

Leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent. Un instant, il y lut de la compassion, de la pitié. Il secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu crois… est-ce que tu crois que l'on peut guérir de tout ? »

Elle le regarda, incertaine. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied, de ne pas savoir quoi faire. Mais elle était là. Elle était là et rien que pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Je crois, répondit-elle finalement, et il eut un rictus.

- Tu crois ? Tu es médecin, non ? Alors est-ce que les gens guérissent de tout ? Est-ce que… »

Sa voix qui s'achevait comme la fin d'une phrase, la fin d'une vie. Et le silence, ce silence terrible entre eux, qui n'avait jamais été aussi lourd. Elle le brisa.

« Cela dépend, dépend des gens, de leur entourage, de… beaucoup de facteurs. »

Il était heureux qu'elle ne cherche pas à lui mentir.

« Et pour moi ? »

Il n'osait pas la regarder. Des frissons parcouraient sa peau, et il avait l'impression qu'un étau lui comprimait la poitrine. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui répète des mots, ces mots qu'il avait entendus cette fameuse nuit, qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'était bon à rien et que jamais il ne pourrait s'en sortir. Elle tournerait cela différemment bien sûr, mais le sens serait le même.

Il n'en fut rien.

A la place, elle s'approcha doucement, avec précaution, comme on le ferait face à un animal blessé. Alors, lentement, elle tendit le bras et posa une main sur son épaule. Il ne tenta pas de se dérober, se contenta de la regarder.

« J'en suis certaine.

- Pourquoi ? »

Un mot, soufflé entre eux avant de se perdre au creux de leurs oreilles. Elle sourit, gentiment, très doucement, mais elle sourit.

« Tu vas déjà mieux, non ? »

Il la fixa un long moment.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais bien.

- Tu iras mieux. »

Ses doigts serrèrent son épaule, à lui en faire mal, mais il n'en avait que faire.

« Parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir. Parce que nous sommes une équipe. »

_Personne ne se soucie de toi. Tu ne comptes pour personne._

Il sentit les larmes lui monter, et il lutta contre elles. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il répliqua :

« C'est faux, c'est faux… Il m'a dit… il m'a dit que personne ne se souciait de moi, que… »

Douleur, tristesse, incertitude… il avait tant voulu ressentir et à présent il ne voulait plus, il ne pouvait plus, parce que… _parce que cela faisait mal_.

« Ne dis pas ça. Nous formons une équipe, une équipe. Tu te rappelles, une équipe. On n'abandonne pas quelqu'un de son équipe. »

Douleur, tristesse, incertitude… et quelque part, une touche d'espoir, si fine qu'il fallait se concentrer pour la percevoir, mais bien présente, présente et il avait envie d'y croire, envie d'y croire pour aller de l'avant et…

Et il songea à Sasuke. A Naruto, à Sakura, qui avaient tout fait pour le retrouver, qui n'avaient jamais perdu espoir et qui continuaient de remuer ciel et terre pour lui. Et alors, il se dit que si ces paroles valaient pour un déserteur, pour quelqu'un qui avait rejoint Orochimaru et abandonné ses amis, alors elles pouvaient valoir pour lui aussi.

Alors il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de la croire, envie plus que tout au monde de la croire. Peut-être qu'elle disait vrai, peut-être qu'il pouvait vraiment s'en sortir, il n'en était pas certain. Il n'avait jamais très bien compris les liens, et peut-être que Danzo avait raison quand il affirmait que personne ne se souciait de lui. Mais peut-être que Sakura n'avait pas tort non plus lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'ils étaient une équipe, et qu'on n'abandonnait pas un de ses camarades. Et c'était elle qu'il avait envie de croire, qu'il avait _besoin_ de croire.

Alors il détourna la tête, fixa son tableau, sourit.

« Un jour je serai libre, dit-il. »

Et son sourire était beau, beau quoiqu'un peu terne. Il était comme lui. A la limité de la cassure, mais il tenait bon. Il tenait bon et au fil des jours il se réparerait, il en était presque certain. Et même si l'avenir ne serait certainement pas lumineux, il ne serait plus aussi sombre que le présent.

Parce que les gens pouvaient guérir, même des plus terribles maux.

Parce que Sakura elle-même l'avait dit, et qu'il avait envie de la croire.

Rien n'est éternel.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'avoir votre avis, cela me rendrait heureuse. Alors n'hésitez pas surtout, quoique vous ayez à dire._

_Et à tout le monde, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce texte, auquel je tiens beaucoup. _

_A une prochaine fois peut-être,_

_kimi-ebi_


End file.
